Burning Eyed Uzumaki
by Vesperia 3501
Summary: Kushina Uzumaki was the original Flame Haze of Alastor, the Flame of Heaven. She didn't die when she unleashed Alastors power, but was transported to another world where she met Minato Namikaze. Two years later she had a child named Naruto Uzumaki.
1. Prolog

Burning-Eyed Uzumaki

(Warning) if you have not read the manga or light-novels of Shakugan no Shana or haven't seen the animes then please refer to the Shakugan no Shana wiki site on google for information if you can't figure out things.

Full Summary: Based off Shakugan no Shana. Kushina Uzumaki was the original Flame Haze of Alastor, the Flame of Heaven. She didn't die when she unleashed Alastors power, but was transported to another world where she met Minato Namikaze. Two years later she had a child and died during the Kyuubi attack, a special child named Naruto.

Prolog: Preview

Fifften year old Naruto Uzumaki always knew there was something different about himself. It wasn't the way he dressed or his actions or the pranks he pulled while in the village. He just couldn't put his finger on it and it drove him crazy sometimes. When he was younger he would have strange dreams, dreams of a beautiful red haired woman with fiery wings cloaked in black fighting strange creatures. Whenever he told the Third Hokage, Sarutobi about these dreams he would get nervous and always change the subject. Naruto thought it was strange but what was even stranger was the old man had several Anbu watching him at all times after the first meeting.

When he was six he wanted to enter the academy like all the other children his age. Sarutobi allowed him to do so but shortly after ninjutsu training and chakra control exercises were removed from the academy lessons and the graduating age was moved up to fiffteen after his first year. Despite this Naruto was quite advanced at his age, being able to walk up walls and over water was really impressive however he was never taught anything by the instructors. He had learned quite early that the teachers were not going to teach him anything and would try constantly to sabotage his lessons, so he taught himself by watching others in the village.

Smiling softly he held out his hand and watched with a child-like joy as reddish flames erupted from the palm of his hand and danced around his arm. This was one of unique secrets, he had the ability to create and control this strange colored fire. He had trained himself to use them since he was seven but never allowed the Anbu or the instructors to see him using it. He also found out at the age of eight that he was immune to fire based attacks when his apartment was fire-bombed in the middle of the night. Half asleep he walked through the fiery apartment and didn't even notice the heat of the flames when they burned off his night shirt.

He never told anyone of these abilities, he felt he would become a target by the village council much like his rival Sasuke Uchiha. Ever since his whole clan had been killed the council met every week to try and get him to be married into one of the major clans, and every week Sasuke refused. If he didn't hate the village council so much he would have laughed as he knew Sasuke was a stuck up brat that would never give them anything. Shaking his head of those thoughts he dispelled the flames on his arm and got out of bed, it was time to go meet his team today but as he walked out the door of his apartment he couldn't help but remember the dream he had last night. A dream of a beautiful woman with flaming red hair and blazing eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Naruto sighed as he arrived at the training grounds. His two team mates, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha were sitting under a tree half asleep no dought tired from waking so early in the morning. Sakura was a first generation shinobi from a lower civilian clan. Her mother Shiki Haruno was on the city council and was in charge of financing for the civilian districts of the village. She also had an intense hatred for him though he could never figure out why. Sasuke came from the once great Uchiha Clan and had been trained to be a shinobi from an early age. Though he went a little crazy after his clan had been killed, rumor was his elder brother Itachi the former Anbu captain had done it. Their instructor was Kakashi Hatake or Copy-Ninja Kakashi. Naruto refused to address him as sensei since Kakashi had yet to teach him anything, though he had a feeling he would blow him off and focus on training Sasuke.

Unlike the other teams that had to take a test, their teacher had informed them yesterday the council had ordered they pass regardless of the test. They were eager to get the Uchiha into the shinobi ranks as fast as possible it seemed. He didn't much care; it gave him more time to practice using this strange flame power he possessed. Just as he was about to sit down their teacher arrived in a puff of smoke, that crappy eye smile on his face. "I'm coming to let you know training is canceled for today, Gai and I have an S class mission" he voiced before teleporting away before Sakura could voice her outrage of being forced to get here three hours ago only for training to be canceled. Naruto sighed, stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets and began walking back into the village, leaving Sakura confused on why he didn't ask her out like he always did.

Naruto's apartment…

Shrugging off his jacket Naruto laid down in bed, determined to regain the sleep he lost this morning, not knowing that this would be the strangest dream he would ever have.

Dream Scene…

His eyes opened to find a red colored sky, sitting up he noticed he was in the middle of a battle field, various weapons sticking out of the ground all around him. Several feet away stood her, the flaming haired, blazing eyed woman he had seen in countless dreams. She had a smile on her face as she approached him, her black cloak swaying behind her. "Hello Naruto-kun, I'm so glad you can finally come here" she smiled as he stood up. "Who are you?" he asked as he stepped closer to her. "Didn't Sarutobi tell you? I'm Kushina Uzumaki, your mother" she spoke. At that moment several different feelings began to run through him, happiness, sadness, hate and betrayal. The old man always told him he never knew his parents, that he had been found abandoned after the Kyuubi attack years ago. Now here was his mother, standing right in front of him looking confused as to why he was getting upset.

"Sarutobi didn't tell you about me did he?" she asked getting a shocked look in return. "I'm not surprised. He always did hate me because I was different. He never trusted me because I gave up my humanity years ago" she explained. "You're not human?" Naruto gasped. "I'm partly human, mostly in appearance. I'm called a Flame Haze, a warrior charged with keeping the balance between the worlds" she began to explain.

The more she talked the most fascinated he became. His mother was a kickass warrior that put Shinobi to shame. She talked about her final battle as her contactor, Alastor, the Flame of the Heavens, Flame Haze. She had broken the seal on his vessel in order to slay a powerful Denizen called Silver. However as she fell off the cliff they were doing battle on she noticed Silver fade away showing it had been a fake the entire time. She had fallen into what was called the Endless Void, a place were noting was said to exist and when she came to a blonde haired man named Minato Namikaze was standing over her with a worried look on his face.

She never figured out why she ended up here in the elemental nations or how she has survived breaking the seal at all. She settled here in the Land of Fire and quickly fell to the charms of Minato and later on married him in secret. Sarutobi and the elders had been against her since day one, claiming she was just some outsider and she be locked away so they could learn all her secrets. The only elder that stood by her was Danzo since he too had seen the horrors of war and understood her giving up her humanity to protect something precious. After a few years Kushina became pregnant and on the day of Naruto's birth the Kyuubi attacked. The Nine tailed fox was not in fact a demon but a Crimson Lord of the Crimson World and only a Flame Haze of unmeasureable power could have defeated him.

Minato and Kushina came up with a plan. Minato would use the Reaper Death Seal he had developed to summon the Death God and offer his soul to seal the Kyuubi's power away into their son. At the same time Kushina would use a powerful Unrestrictive Spell to seal her power of existence into the seal to safeguard it and prevent the Kyuubi from manifesting itself. The dreams he had been having were Kushina fighting off the Kyuubi's influence in his mind, all this time she had been protecting him from being corrupted by the powerful Crimson Lord.

He was in tears and was quickly embraced by his mother. His cries of sorrow rang throughout the battle field as she held him close and patted his back. "Naruto-kun, I know what you have been through; Sarutobi is not going to allow you to grow strong enough to protect you or those precious to you. How would you like to become a Flame Haze like me?" she asked getting his sniffles to stop. "A Flame Haze? How you said you needed a contractor to become one" Naruto pointed out.

"**And you have one right here"**

The booming voice echoed through the field. Looking up Naruto gasped as a huge cage appeared in the sky. Kyuubi no Kitsune, the giant flaming Crimson Lord appeared inside of it, its eyes locked with his.

"**You amuse me greatly Naruto Uzumaki. A simple human like you containing my vast power and not being destroyed in an instant has made me curious. Even more so how I have failed to corrupt you even after ten long years of confinement, it makes you very interesting"**

The Kyuubi spoke. "Why should I trust you with my son, how do I know you won't just kill him and take over his body?" Kushina shouted.

"**Foolish Flame Haze. You should know that once a Crimson Lord gives his world its law. Should I break my vow my Power of Existence will cease to be and I will fade away into nothingness. Besides I have never had a Flame Haze before and to make it the child of the Flaming Haired, Blazing Eyed hunter will make things very interesting in the Crimson World" **

The fox smiled, showing off his gleaming teeth. "Let me do it mom, I need to get stronger and this maybe the only way to do it" Naruto voiced, his tone full of conviction. "Part of a child's life is making decisions and living with choices they make. If you do this I will support you and train you in your powers. But you will have to flee the village as soon as it the transformation ends, there is no telling what Sarutobi will do once he discovers you've learned on me and my true nature" Kushina explained.

"**HAHAHAHAHA! WONDERFUL! Now prepare yourself Naruto Uzumaki. You don't know how painful it is to have your Existence set afire until it happens!"**

Naruto's pain filled scream reached the ears of everyone in the village.

Terminology:

Flame Haze: A former human that has made a contract with a Crimson Lord to gain power. A Flame Haze's main job is to protect the balance of the world, which means destroying all Denizens that devour people to take away their Power of Existence. A person normally becomes a Flame Haze because they wish revenge on a being that has devoured or taken something away from them.

Power of Existence: primarily "how something gives an impact on its surroundings". It can be found on any object, be it living or non-living; it is also somewhat present on dead people or animals. This is because Power of Existence, like what its name implies, is the amount of existence something has in the world.

Crimson Lord: are Denizens whose power stands out among their peers, Lords represent themselves as magical objects called Vessels and they can manifest fully, but to do so requires tremendous amounts of Power of Existence and in turn, would be detrimental to the balance of the world.

Unrestricted Spell: is the general term used for powerful magic spells in which Power of Existence is consumed. Spells classified under this term can be used for any purpose, and sometimes requires time and/or an incantation for it to activate. To quote Merihim's remark about Power of Unrestraint: "_...Power of Unrestraint brings forth impossibilities or makes the seemingly impossible possible_"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

In a fiery explosion Naruto's apartment was set ablaze. A pillar of red fire quickly lifting into the sky catching the attention of every shinobi in the village including Sarutobi. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw the color of the flames, they were the same as the Nine Tailed Fox that had attacked the village fifteen years ago and he feared it had escaped the seal. Throwing off his hokage robes to reveal his battle armor he leapt out the window, quickly making his way to the source of the flaming pillar, his private Anbu squad following. When he arrived he was just as amazed and terrified as the others at the flaming pillar, the fire wasn't spreading to the adjoining buildings, just continuing to lift higher and higher into the sky. He had never seen anything like it before.

"Lord Hokage what are your orders?" Kurenai asked as she arrived. "Get that fire out as soon as possible, I fear Naruto may have ruptured the seal and the fox is being released" he voiced getting scared looks from the villagers and shinobi in hearing distance.

"**Your partially right old man"**

The voice caught them off guard. They watched in amazement as a figure stepped through the fire. Long spiky red hair that seemed to glow, amber colored eyes that seemed to be aflame. A black cloth like trench coat jacket covered his form. Sarutobi really did have a heart attack then, it was Naruto and he looked just like Kushina.

"**You fucking bastard! Lying to me for years and trying to prevent me from becoming strong. Did you really fear me and mother that much you prick?"**

Naruto's voice rang out as he fully stepped out of the fire revealing his changed form to everyone. "What is his talking about Lord Hokage? You told us he parents abandoned him after the Kyuubi attack for being chosen as the vessel?" Kurenai asked getting a glare from Sarutobi and another from Naruto.

"**So he lied to all of you too. My parents never abandoned me; they chose me to be the vessel to save this fucking village. The old man hated my mother so it's no surprise he would lie his ass off to you all. Anything to say for yourself you prick before I kick your ass?"**

"Your mother didn't belong here. She was an outsider that managed to sink her teeth into my successor and made him love her. I should have had you killed after the attack but Danzo prevented me, threatening civil war. To me you're nothing but a demon!" Sarutobi shouted only to get cut off as a flaming fist slammed into his gut.

"**Even now you can't be convinced of my mothers good intentions, I truly feel sorry for you"**

The hokage was wheezing at this point. It felt like he just got punched by Tsunade and the fact he had second degree burns where he got hit wasn't helping. The Anbu seeing their Hokage just be assaulted leapt into action, brandishing their Kanata and kunai as they leapt at the fiery teen. **"Honoo no Aster"** Naruto spoke as he raised his hand, hundred of tiny red flaming bolts of energy erupted from his hand, striking the Anbu multiple times and sending them crashing to the ground. He turned back to Sarutobi to notice he was no longer there; he was being taken away by two other Anbu towards the Hokage Tower, so in other words he was fleeing like a coward. Naruto made an attempt to follow but found his path blocked by dozens of shinobi.

"_You can't win this Naruto-kun. You aren't used to your new powers yet and haven't been trained. The best course of action would be to flee and try another day" _his mother spoke in his mind. Naruto sighed as giant flaming red angel wings sprung from his back, giving him the appearance of a flaming angel as his clumsily took to the sky. He could hear the cries and shoots of the shinobi and villagers as he flew higher, escaping the kunai and shuriken that attempted to strike him. When he finally reached an accurate height for flight he took off, heading east towards the Land of Rain, a place he knew he would be safe from Sarutobi and the Leaf while he trained in his new powers. Not knowing that he would soon be meeting the greatest threat to his existence, a man no a god named Pein.

Hidden Leaf Village…

"You lied to us Sarutobi! You said Kushina's son was dead!" Hiashi Hyuga shouted as he directed killing intent at the kage. "It doesn't matter, Naruto has fled the village and according he will be marked as a missing nin and be hunted down and killed" the Kage replied with a slight grin as the other clan heads quickly got angry. "Besides you can't order me to do anything anyway, you can only advise me to do things. So since I think this meeting is a waste of time its over and good day" Sarutobi and his former team mates the elders left, ignoring the cursing and shouts of clan heads.

Beneath Konoha…

"So Naruto has manifested powers similar to his mother?" Danzo spoke to the masked ninja before him. "Indeed Danzo-sama, the altercation between Naruto and Sarutobi has revealed to the shinobi populace that Sarutobi is untrustworthy and does not care for their beliefs or intentions" the ninja replied. "He is headed towards the Land of Rain it seems, knowing Sarutobi he will avoid a confrontation with Hanzo but will mark Naruto as a rouge ninja and have the nameless hunter ninja try and kill him. Send a message to our agents in Ame, tell them to be on the look out for Naruto and give him a message from me" he ordered, handing a scroll to the ninja who vanished.

"Flaming Hair with Blazing Eyes, it seems Kushina's stories of the Crimson World were all true after all" he muttered as he walked to his office. The old war veteran knew this was the perfect opportunity he had been waiting for. The shinobi no longer trusted Sarutobi, the clan headed were furious with him too. If he could spread enough of Sarutobi's evil dealings to the populace then they would turn on the Kage and kick him out of office and that would leave a chance for him to claim the title of Hokage. Entering the office he reached into a drawer and pulled out a folder, labeled HYUGA INCIDENT and whistled. Two root Anbu appeared and waited for orders.

"You are to go to the Hyuga Complex and give this Hiashi Hyuga and no one else. Make sure you are not seen and tell him this is a gift from me about the truth of his clan" Danzo order. "Hai Danzo-sama" they bowed and vanished. He couldn't even imagine the look on Hiashi's face when he learned that the elder of his clan had made a deal with Sarutobi to allow his daughter Hinata to get kidnapped by the Kumo ambassador in order to prevent war. Heads were gonna roll for this and he would reap all the rewards.

Misaki City…

"**huh? This feeling… but it can't be"**

"Something wrong Alastor?"

"**No, just a presence I haven't felt in a very long time"**

"Is it a denizen?"

"**Yes though it is slightly weaker from what I remember. It's most likely the Denizen's Flame Haze"**

"Well we'll deal with it if it decides to come here. For now I have to get to school or Yuji will worry"

"_**I must speak with Wilhilmina Carmel as soon as possible. Kyuubi has returned and now has a Flame Haze!"**_

Alastors voice spoke inwardly as Shana took off down the street towards Yuji's house.__


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

(There is no Madara in this story. Tobi is Tobi and that's all)

6 Months Later…

Many things had occurred after Naruto's escape from the Hidden Leaf. Hiashi had learned that the Hokage had made a deal with the Raikage and the Hyuga clan elders 11 years ago. The elders agreed to give Hinata to Kumo, with the Cage Bird Seal applied of course. In exchange for Hinata the Raikage would not go to war with Konoha as long as Sarutobi was Hokage who without a successor would be for a very long time. However after interrogating the elders he found out that Kumo had betrayed the deal and had kidnapped the young heiress before the seal could be applied only to be struck down by Hiashi as he attempted to escape the Compound that night.

Hiashi was furious and warned the other clan heads of Sarutobi's actions. The resulting chaos led to an admitted withdrawal of all clan members from the shinobi ranks except for Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno who did not have anyone to withdraw them. Hinata, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji began private training with their clans and the other clans in order to ensure friendship and to make sure they were strong enough to defend themselves should the Hokage try anything. Danzo and his private teachers had been a godsend during this time as he agreed not to put their children through the emotion training all his Root Anbu received at a young age. The Village itself had not changed much despite the lack of clan members in the ranks however several hundred A-S ranked missions were given to Suna due to the influx of shinobi in Konoha needed to complete them.

Sarutobi was furious that the clans were rebelling against him but there was little he could do. According to the village charter set up by the First Hokage, the clans were allowed to do whatever they wanted in handling their family and that included shinobi training. Thus he struck back by heavily taxing the clans to make up for the lost funds the village was losing and it would continue until all clan members re-enrolled in the village ranks. While this was going on Danzo and his Root force had been silently tracking Naruto and discovered he had set up base inside the border between Hidden Rain and Hidden Grass and was currently still training in his powers. He decided not to approach Naruto until he felt the former blond had grown use to his new powers which could take a year if not more.

Land of Rain: Hidden Rain Village…

Pein looked out over the balcony on his home; a lot had changed during the past six months. Five months ago he was still battling against Hanzo and his forces when rumors of a Fiery Angel began to spread. It started from a young child who had been living in a house that had been bombed by Hanzo during a battle. The girl claimed a man with flaming red hair and amber colored eyes burst into the burning house. He picked her up and took her safely outside, then angel wings of fire erupted from his back and he flew away leaving the girl to be found by one of the rebel patrols. Since that day more reports of the supposed angel had been heard by the rebels, rumors of a Flaming Haired, Blazing Eyed Angel that fought against several of Hazno's elite squads before reducing them to ashes. Pein closed his eyes; it was because of this so called angel that he had managed to defeat Hanzo.

Hanzo had managed to kidnap Konan and was threaten to kill her just like he did Yahiko when the Flame haired angel struck. He cleanly cut off one of Hanzo's arms before escaping with Konan, allowing Pein to strike with all six of his paths. After the battle was over and Hanzo laid dead Konan and the angel returned to the battle field. After long talks Pein learned the angel was Naruto Uzumaki, the vessel of the Nine Tailed Fox and he had formed a contract with said fox to become was he was today. Naruto explained the fox was not in fact a demon, that it didn't have chakra and he explained about the Crimson World. Naruto agreed to remain here in Hidden Rain under the protection of Pein and his loyal forces. The young man was a godsend in keeping the village safe as his powers matured. It was during this time Pein told him of his new shinobi group the Akatsuki and their goal for world piece.

According to the Kyuubi all the other Tailed Beasts in this world were also Crimson Denizens and their being here upset the balance of the world. By capturing these beasts the balance would be corrected but there was a problem, mere humans could not hope to do battle with Crimson Denizens, even humans as powerful as Pein. Thus Kyuubi developed ten special rings that were treasures of the crimson world. These rings would allow Pein and his Akatsuki to seal away the Denizens into another treasure called the Gedo Mazo, a prison for Denizens of the Crimson World. Using these treasures the Akatsuki could then use the Power of Existence in the prison for their own purposes to bring peace to this world. Now they were close to making the Akatsuki a reality in turns of membership. Already they had Zetsu of Hidden Grass, Kisame of Hidden Mist, Kakuzu the Hunter, Sasori of the Red Sands and of course himself and Konan. Recently Orochimaru of the Hidden Leaf joined and when he met Naruto, well things got a little heated for awhile.

Orochimaru couldn't believe the kind hearted old man could be so evil as he had never shown such intentions even during the war. However after reading reports from his spies in the village he couldn't help but change his views on the old man. Now he really wanted to kill him, Orochimaru himself wasn't evil, his ambitions were but he himself wasn't. He would have never done such things to a child, hell the only reason he abandoned Anko was because they had been caught off guard and he was forced to escape without her. When he went back later to take her from the village she had changed, rambling about him being a traitor and a madman. He could only think Sarutobi had something done to her memories of their time together. Naruto's treatment only seemed to prove his theory on the subject, now he was more determined to get his apprentice back.

Naruto himself couldn't join the Akatsuki, having the Kyuubi in him put him at risk whenever the Gedo Mazo was activated. So for now Naruto would handle finding the general locations of the other tailed beasts, Sasori and Orochimaru would gather information with their spy networks and Kakuzu would handle the funding for their group.

Currently Naruto was with Orochimaru heading towards the Hidden Waterfall Village where Kyuubi had detected a huge concentration of Power of Existence, it was highly likely a Tailed Beast was there or had been there recently.

Konoha…

"Lord Hokage it seems Itachi Uchiha has been spotted moving towards the Land of Rain" one of loyal Anbu voiced before vanishing. Sarutobi sighed; it had been years since he ordered the Uchiha clan to be killed. The seal he had placed on Itachi to force him to do the deed had been a big help, however he didn't expect him to live long after placing his younger brother in a genjutsu that would make him loyal to village. Itachi had been saved due to the seal failing right before he was to be killed. Itachi had managed to overpower the seal through sheer force of will and escape Konoha before his Anbu could take him out. Now with Itachi on the loose and the horrible things Sarutobi did coming to light the old man couldn't take any risks of more info being leaked. Silencing Itachi would be a real positive step in the right direction. By taking him captive and executing him in front of the village would really boost his reputation.

"I order all Hunter ninja to pursue Itachi Uchiha, capture alive and return him to the village for public execution!" he ordered.

Miskai City…

"Ok what's wrong Alastor? You've been acting weird for awhile now" Shana asked as she bit into her melon bread.

"**I have been sensing a familiar Denizen for awhile now. At first it was weak but now it's much stronger then before"**

The ancient Crimson Lord replied from the pendent.

"Is it getting closer to the city?" Why haven't I sensed it yet if it's that much closer?" she asked confused.

"**I never said it was getting closer, only more powerful. It is a great distance from our present location, most likely beyond the veil where the Elemental Nations lie"**

He explained to his Flame Haze.

"But the elemental nations are on the other side of the world! If you can sense it that far it must truly be powerful!" Shana exclaimed, nearly dropping her precious melon bread in the process.

"**Yes this is why you must be ready. I fear there is a chance this Denizen will leave the veil and seek me out along with Yuji who possess the Midnight Lost Child"**

"The Yuji and I will up our training then. He's been slacking off lately since going to that theme park with the others" Shana voiced as she threw the wrapper in the trash and began jumping along the roof tops to Yuji's place.

"_**But this other presence, it feels almost identical to Kushina's but that's impossible. I can only hope Wilhelmina finds the answers I seek soon"**_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Unknown Location, Land of Rain…

"Why are we here? I don't like to be kept waiting" came the gruff sounding voice of a hunched over man cloaked in a black cloak with red clouds. "Patience Sasori, we are merely waiting for our newest member" Pein's Deva Path spoke as they watched the entrance to the church they were currently standing in. "It must be someone with a large bounty for you to require my presence" Kakuzu voiced. Just as Kisame was about to speak the heavy wooden doors of the church opened and in walked a young raven haired teen. He wore the standard grey body armor of the Konoha Anbu and had a slashed hidden leaf headband on his head.

"Uchiha Itachi" Orochimaru smiled as his eyes locked with those of the Sharingan.

"We have a problem"

The voice caught everyone's attention. From a broken out window of the ceiling came Naruto, his flaming wings vanishing as he touched down in front of the Akatsuki members.

"Several squads of Anbu have been sighted moving in on this location. It seems they have been tracking Itachi-san since he crossed the border regardless of the fact they are notallowed to"Naruto voiced.

"I see, then I believe we should allow you and Itachi to deal with them, I cannot afford to allow Konoha to learn of the Akatsuki's existence yet" Pein spoke as he teleported away as did the other members of the group. Naruto sighed as he turned to the teenage Uchiha that seemed to be analyzing him, "don't hesitate in using your fire jutsu, I am immune to all flames in any form so don't hold back. I assure you I can hold my own quite well"Naruto spoke as he turned to the doors as many Anbu members flooded inside.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Itachi Uchiha you are hereby ordered to surrender and be taken back to Konoha for crimes against the village" one of Anbu spoke. "I don't think so, let's see what happens when the Anbu of Konoha go against the son of the flaming haired, blazing eyed hunter" Naruto smirked as strange glyphs began to glow on the back of his hands. "Kishidan!" he shouted as he slammed in hands into the ground. A bright flash of light followed, blinding everyone in the church, when it faded the Anbu, and Itachi couldn't believe what they saw. Knights, dozens of strangely glowing, heavily armored knights seemed to have been summoned into the church, Swords, shields, pikes, lances, maces, axes, javelins, and many other weapons were being wielded by them.

"Attack!"

What can only be described as a bloody warzone formed in the church. The Anbu were indeed a lot faster then the knights but there katana were useless against their heavily armored bodies and fighting in such an enclosed space kept them from using any wide ranged attacks as they didn't want to hurt their comrades in the process. The Anbu that did manage to get past the knights were quickly killed by either Itachi or Naruto as the two seemed to be an almost perfect tag team in the art of taijutsu and flaming ninjutsu. After an hour all of the Anbu lay dead or a little more then half of Naruto's knights had been defeated. Naruto himself was worn out, summoning the knights had used a large amount of his power and he didn't have the control yet to use it properly without becoming tired. As such Itachi had to carry him by the shoulder as they left, further into Hidden Rain.

What they didn't know was a member of Anbu Root had been watching the battle and had recorded everything to show to Danzo.

Konoha, Hokage Tower…

Sarutobi was pissed, no pissed was an understatement. Six squads, six fucking elite squads of Anbu killed! It was only when he heard that Naruto was involved did he truly loose his temper, trashing his office, slightly scaring the Anbu stationed there to ensure his safety. The nerve of having Naruto, a genin that had been deemed a dead last and a weakling only six months ago now slaughtering squads of Anbu was ridiculous. He had been told by the elders that absolutely everything short of putting seals on Naruto had been down to ensure he would never grow strong. They had paid off merchants to either not sell or triple their prices when selling to the boy, instructors told not to teach or interrupt his learning anyway possible. Anbu told to alert him the moment Naruto showed any sizes of growth in skill or power, and yet despite all these safeguards Naruto had grown so powerful outside the village so soon.

The elders were greatly considered. Now that Itachi had seemingly joined up with Naruto it was highly likely the Uchiha had informed him of the changes in the village. Things were very hectic at the moment now thanks to Sarutobi and the elders blamed him for the unrest in the village. The shinobi didn't trust him, the clans despised him, Danzo was gaining power and the civilians still thought him their greatest hokage next to the Fourth.

Just yesterday he had proposed a new seal which he called the Loyalty Seal to the council. It would be placed on every shinobi in the village to ensure they were not traitors to the village and would activate the moment any of them betrayed the village. However when Danzo said this seal look very similar to the one used of Yugito Nii, the vessel of the Two Tailed Cat it was rejected by everyone. It was well known that the seal on Yugito could be used to make her follow ANY command the Raikage wished, though he had never used it on her to their knowledge. How Danzo had knew what the seal looked like he can only hazard to guess, it had originally been his plan to place it on Naruto to keep him under control but Naruto had escaped the night before he planned to place the seal on him in secret.

He was only grateful that both Jiraiya and Tsunade had not learned of all that had transpired in the village these past months. With the lost of the clan forces, the Uchiha, Orochimaru, and now Naruto he couldn't afford to take anymore hits.

Miskai City…

At the school they had gathered in Yuji's classroom. Shana, Yuji, Alastor, Margery Daw and Wilhelmina to listen to the news the maid outfit wearing warrior had brought.

"It is true, Kyuubi the Nine Tailed Fox Lord has indeed returned to this realm" she spoke softly getting tense reactions from Shana and Margery.

"**This is grave news. If Kyuubi manages to fully manifest itself in this world then all we know will cease to be" **Alastor spoke.

"I've only heard bits and pieces of Kyuubi, just who is he?" Shana asked.

"Listen up kid, its time for a little history lesson" Margery said as she took a seat on the windowsill.

"500 years ago there was a great war in the Crimson World. There were several dozen factions fighting to gain control of all the special treasures born from the many denizens that created them. Among the factions were a special group of powerful crimson lords called The Nine. They were nine Crimson Lords that manifested themselves in the forms of animals similar to animals of this world. The nine lords of this group were the Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi, Hachibi, and Kyuubi with Ichibi being the weakest and Kyuubi the strongest"

Margery explained.

"**They were considered to be the most powerful denizens to ever exist. Even I would fall before them should I attempt to take them on in battle" **Alastor voiced.

"However over time the other factions began to realize the major threat The Nine posed if they ever decided to fight for control of the Crimson World and thus devised a plan to keep that from happening. They used several different powerful spells to strip away their powers and then sealed their powerless souls away into the bodies of normal humans. They believed once those humans died they would take their prisoner with them and thus finally kill off each of The Nine one at a time" Margery continued.

"**However what happened instead was these humans all happened to live beyond the veil where the elemental nations lay. The warriors of the nations, shinobi, created sealing techniques to extract the souls of the crimson lords and then reseal them into newly born children in order to ensure the lords lived. But over time they came to call these lords demons or chakra beasts and viewed them as powerful weapons to rage war with. Now all of the lords vessels are treated as demons and this constant treatment nearly always results in the vessel taking its own life, allowing the lord inside of it to be released only to be resealed again by shinobi seeking to use it as a weapon" **Alastor finished.

"If the lords are just resealed again then why are you getting so tense? Wouldn't these shinobi just find Kyuubi and capture it again?" Yuji asked.

"**Indeed however what has occurred is Kyuubi has manifested itself enough to form a contract with a human, most likely whoever he was sealed into. Now the Kyuubi's flame haze has been growing in strength and it will only be a matter of time before it can use the Kyuubi's full power in battle" **Alastor replied.

"It's the same with me and Alastor. I am his vessel and can use the vast power his has in my battles, if I ever call upon his full strength then I would cease to exist and he would have to find another vessel to inhabit" Shana explained to Yuji who could only nod his understanding.

"The appearance of a flame haze for Kyuubi is indeed disturbing but it's who the flame haze is, is what's more surprising. The signature of the flame haze is quite similar to Kushina, Alastor's first flame haze before Shana" Wilhelmina voiced getting a gasp from Shana and a curious look from Margery. "Kushina vanished after the denizen known as Silver attacked a meeting sight for Flame Haze's. In the battle she released the seal on Alastors power to destroy Silver and afterward her body fell into the Abyss never to be seen again. However it is quite possible that she survived but the chances of that are one in a thousand" Wilhelmina voiced.

"**In any case with the Bal Masque not making any moves and the city being secured for now I suggest you prepare for a long journey. We need to investigate this matter as soon as possible. I fear if we don't a lot more then just this world will be at risk"**

And with that the meeting ended and they split up to prepare for their trip to the elemental nations.

Terms:

Kishidan: Translation, Order of Knights. An unrestricted spell used by Kushina when she was a flame haze for Alastor. It is used to summon a vast army of heavily armored knights to combat large forces.

Author Note: Sorry this took awhile. I was dealing with my bullshit siblings that are so lazy they can't even pack up their own shit for college. Plus I had to deal with my own stuff and then dealing with a full work load the first week of college. Also Naruto will go through another transformation next chapter cause I don't want him to be a complete rip off of Shana, I was thinking he should be Shana of Shakugan no Shana meets Genesis of Final Fantasy Crisis Core. Think Genesis only with a flaming wing and the ability to do all the cool shit if Shakugan no Shana.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Unknown Location: Hidden Rain Village…

In the dark chamber stood the current Akatsuki members, all were present except for Naruto. "So where's the kid?" Kisame asked. "He is currently indisposed at the moment, for the mean time we will continue on the plan without his assistance" Pein voiced. "Currently we have managed to locate three of the Tailed Beasts. The Nibi in the Land of Lightning, Sanbi in the Land of Water and the Ichibi in the Land of Wind. You will form teams of two and scout out the vessels, do not attack unless provoked" Pein commanded. "Who will be the teams? You know I don't like to be kept waiting" Sasori growled out. "Sasori and Orochimaru will inspect the Ichibi as you two know the Hidden Sand well, Itachi and Kisame will investigate the Sanbi and Kakuzu will track the Nibi as well as gather funds from the numerous bounties in the Land of Lightning" Pein ordered. "Yes leader" they all voiced in unison before their holograms vanished. Pein turned to Konan who had a worried look on her face.

"How is he really?" he asked as she looked down. "His powers are growing too fast for him to control, he sealed himself inside one of the lower caverns until the surge is over with and he has control again" she voiced as they made their way to lower chambers of their hideout. They soon reached a large boulder that seemed to be sealing a cave shut, it had many paper seals on it to prevent in from being moved or destroyed. In front of it stood the unspoken Akatsuki member, a man with an orange swirl mask named Tobi. "How is he doing?" Konan voiced. "His screams stopped awhile ago Angel-sama" Tobi voiced in his childlike voice. It was one of his unusual qualities of acting like a little kid that made him so fun to be around yet oh so annoying. "Has he said anything?" Pein questioned. "Hai leader-sama, the Kyuubi inside him said Naruto-kun's flame haze powers are evolving to a level even his mother didn't have. He will be very powerful and very dangerous once the surge is over" Tobi explained.

"I wonder what you will be like once you emerge Naruto-kun. An Angel or a Devil?" Pein, the god of Ame spoke as he and Konan left the sealed chamber.

Konoha…

Sneaking into the village had been far too easy. The lack of security showed just how ignorant Sarutobi had become during this time of peace. Clad in a standard jonin outfit Orochimaru carefully snuck into one of his many underground bunkers hidden throughout Fire Country. In this bunker held all the collected data of his human experiments he had done while searching for the key to immortality. He was looking for any information that would help prefect his newest technique, one that would allow him to transfer his soul to another body and make it his own. Oh course he wouldn't just pick a body at random, no he would clone his bodies in order to ensure they would accept his soul. His first vessel was already waiting back at the Akatsuki headquarters, the cloned body of an adult female jonin from the Hidden Grass Village that Kakuzu had killed for a bounty. She was an expert swordswoman, on par with those of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and she was perfect for him at the moment. However his jutsu had a certain flaw, it was only good for three years and then the body would start to reject him and he would have to transfer to another body. Currently he was reading through his notes he made during his attempts to replicate the First Hokage's powers in young children that civilian and shinobi families had volunteered many years ago when the sound footsteps caught his attention.

"I knew you would be here you bastard!" Came the voice of a young purple haired Anko as she walked out of the shadows. He was stunned, he hadn't expected her to be here but that just made his mission to retrieve her that much easier. "Striking Shadow Snake!" She yelled as several snakes shot out of her coat sleeves, attempting to ensnare him. They struck but his body quickly turned into mud showing it had been a clone. Anko gasped as Orochimaru emerged from the wall beside her and nearly struck her in the head but she dodged at the last second. Pulling out a kunai she foolishly charged him not noticing another clone behind her as it chopped the back of her neck, rendering her unconscious. "Now to see what's happened to you Anko-chan" he muttered as he carefully began to search every inch of his apprentice.

Wave Country…

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"How bout now?"

"No"

"Can I have a stick of Pocky?"

"HELL NO!"

"Yikes calm down Itachi its just stick candy"

"Shut up Kisame, it's my coping mechanism"

The two Akatsuki members were soaked, pissed and in Itachi's case annoyed at their current situation. Thanks to Itachi's obsession with Pocky they had missed the ferry across the river and thus they had to walk across it and waste precious chakra. Normally this wouldn't bother them but Itachi was low on Pocky and without his coping snack was making him very angry though you couldn't tell thanks to his years of shinobi training. They were currently on a mission to find info on a local tyrant by the name of Gato who had taken over the shipping industry but they also had another mission. To look into the Raikage's slavery trade that was going on here, rumor was he had entrusted Yugito Nii, the vessel of the Nibi to making sure all the shipments were taken care of. Locating the vessel wouldn't be a problem thanks to the special rings they wore; the problem was approaching her and not alerting the many thugs Gato had hired to do his dirty work.

"This sucks"

"Shut up Kisame or I won't buy you any pudding snacks when we get there"

"I'll be quiet"

Soon enough they reached land only to be surrounding by a hundred mercenaries hired by Gato.

"I'll take a hundred, how many can you handle?" Kisame asked.

"About the same, it will be hard if one more shows up" Itachi sighed.

"I'll handle that one then" Kisame smirked.

"Well let's get to work, I need a pocky refill"

"Water Style: Exploding Water Shockwave!"

"Fire Style: Blaze Ball!"

And thus the shore of wave country exploded.

Now a Random Akatsuki Moment…

Suna…

Deidara stopped walking and looked to the east, a smile on his face.

"What's got you smiling?" Sasori asked in his usual rough voice.

"I thought I heard a grand explosion, someone trying to imitate my art un" Deidara replied.

"True art is eternal not a fleeting moment Deidara" Sasori huffed.

"Oh but mommsy loves my art" Deidara shot back.

"I thought the leader told you not to call him that?" Sasori questioned.

"He did but I like to anyway, it sounds fabulous" Deidara laughed in a high pitched voice that really creepy Sasori out.

"Stop acting gay Deidara, with all the craziness going on I may end up talking like one of those crappy pirates on 4kids One Piece" Sasori cursed as he walked on into the secret entrance to the village.

"Sasori-dono a pirate? Like that will ever happen" Deidara sighed.

End of Random Moment…

Konoha…

Orochimaru couldn't get the horrified look of his face. In the middle of Anko's back was a massive array of seals. Seals the controlled her every thought, her every action. There was even one to kill her by causing all her chakra to concentrate and explode in an instant like a bomb. Another altered her memories and tracked her movements while in the village. Even worse there was a half-assed version of his curse seal on her neck that he had never applied because the death rate was less then ten percent and he had deemed it too dangerous to ever use.

He quickly set to work, deactivating the seals for the bomb and actions next came the thought and memories and finally the one that acted like a tracer. He couldn't do anything about the curse seal; he would have to get back to headquarters to have the time needed to remove it. Picking her up he quickly left the bunker, not noticing the Root Anbu watching and recording everything that had happened.

Beneath Konoha…

"So Orochimaru has discovered Sarutobi's work on his apprentice?" Danzo smirked at the report. He would make sure it was leaked to the clans about the number of seals and what they did to the victim, with any luck there would be an uprising and Sarutobi would be dethroned because of this. The he would take his place and become the fifth Hokage and begin bringing Konoha back to its former glory. Then he would seek Naruto out and offer him a true home here in Konoha, the home his mother wanted him to have.

"I will repay my debt to you Kushina, I swear it" he whispered.

(Note)

Sadly no Naruto or Shana this chapter. I decided against giving Naruto Noctis's abilities, it just made writing the next chapter more difficult.


End file.
